let go of my greggo
by Welly
Summary: Greg's world goes from bad to worse after the lab explosion...
1. Default Chapter

**Title: Let go of my Greggo Author: Welly Fandom: CSI Pairings: Nick and Greg Spoilers: Play with fire... Series-sequel: No Archive? Feel free Disclaimer: I own nothing. NOTHING Summary: Greg's world goes from bad to worse after the lab explosion...**

**A/N: Here we go, another story where you can take the first chapter as a ficlet, or you can read the rest of it. This story isn't finished yet, but let me know what you want to happen, and I could be persuaded to change my plans... muahaha...**

** ('') Welly XXX**

**!"£&()**

**Nick went up to Greg's front door, and unlocked it. Greg had given him a key, so that he could let himself in, which would save Greg having to get up.**

**It had been two weeks since the lab explosion which had almost killed Greg. He'd been back at work a few days, but he still didn't look very good, and Nick was worried. Nick was always worried about Greg, but today it was more than usual. Greg had had a particularly busy shift, and he was looking stressed. Nick had seen him in the break room, he'd looked as if he were about to burst into tears.**

**"Greg?" Nick went into the living room. Greg wasn't in there. Maybe he was in the bedroom. Nick hoped that he hadn't disturbed Greg. Maybe he was sleeping. Nick slowly walked up the stairs, and headed into Greg's bedroom. Greg was in there, on his hands and knees, staring at the floor. "Hey Nick."**

**"Hey," said the CSI. "G, are you okay?"**

**Greg shook his head. "No, but it hurts less if I stay like this."**

**"Oh Greg," said Nick. He lied down on the carpet next to Greg, and poked his head up between Greg's arms, and kissed him. Greg smiled. "What's that for?"**

**"Do I need a reason?" asked Nick, shifting slightly to make himself more comfortable.**

**"Nah," giggled Greg, collapsing on top of Nick. He gripped Nick's shoulders, and buried his face in Nick's neck. "Nick, it really hurts," he whispered. "It hurts so bad, and I don't know how to make it go away."**

**"I'm sorry," said Nick softly. He put one hand on Greg's hip, and the other on the back of Greg's head. Since the lab explosion, he'd found it hard to cuddle Greg, because he was so badly burned on his back, and it pained him to be touched. Normally, Nick would throw his arms around Greg, and rub his back really hard, but he knew that if he did that right now, Greg would probably pass out from the agony. Nick gently kissed Greg's cheek, the one that wasn't burned. "I don't know how to make it go away either."**

**"Hold me," whispered Greg. "Just hold me, please."**

**Nick smiled. "I'm right here, Greg."**

**"Thank you," whispered Greg, closing his eyes.**

**!"£&()**

**A/N: So, that was the ficlet, now in the next chapter, the whole equilibrium just gets blown apart... (not literally, more like 'kidnapped')**

** ('') Welly XXX**


	2. chapter 2

**A/N: So, this is the continuation of the story. It kinda sets the scene of (bad) things to come. What do you think should happen? Let me know...**

** ('') Welly XXX**

**!"£&()**

**"Hey Nicky!" said Catherine, going into the break room. "You look sad, what's wrong?"**

**"It's Greg," sighed Nick, collapsing onto the sofa with his mug of coffee. "He's really going through hell right now. I think he came back to work too soon."**

**"Poor Greggy," said Catherine, turning the kettle on to bring it back up to the boil. "He seems okay to me."**

**"He does a good job at putting on a front," explained Nick, "but I know that underneath that exterior, he's in so much pain. He practically collapsed on me yesterday, he was so upset."**

**"Where is he now?" asked Catherine, spooning some coffee into her mug.**

**"He's at home, shift doesn't start for another hour yet."**

**"Uh huh."**

**Nick rubbed his eyes. "It just really upsets me to see him like this."**

**"Oh Nick," said Catherine, putting her hand on Nick's shoulder. "He'll get through it. I know he will."**

**"I hope so," said Nick, standing up. "I, uh, have to get back to work. I'll see you later Cat."**

**!"£&()**

**"Did Greg turn up yet?" asked Nick, going into Grissom's office.**

**"Not yet," replied Grissom, without looking up from his paperwork. "Why, is he late?"**

**"Yeah, by like an hour," said Nick. "I'm really worried. Greg's never late."**

**"Did you try phoning him?"**

**"Yup. I called his house phone and his cell. I got no answer."**

**Grissom pulled off his glasses and looked up at Nick. "What do you think's wrong?"**

**"I don't know," said Nick. "Can I, uh, can I go round his house, see if he's okay?"**

**"Of course," said Grissom. "But don't be long."**

**"I won't," said Nick, already half way out the door. He left the crime lab, and drove straight to Greg's house. He let himself in again. "Greg?"**

**No reply.**

**Nick looked around the house, checking every room, but Greg was not there. 'Maybe he went out,' Nick told himself, heading into the kitchen, where he found Greg's wallet and keys. 'No, there's no way he went out.' Where was he? Nick looked around the house again, there was no signs of a struggle, no evidence of a forced entry anywhere, but Nick still had a nagging feeling that something bad had happened to Greg. Nick's cell phone rang. He took it out, and put it to his ear. "Stokes."**

**"It's Grissom. I need you back here right away."**

**"What's up?" asked Nick.**

**"It's Greg."**

**"I'll be right there," said Nick, hanging up. He rushed straight back to the lab, and headed into Grissom's office. "Where's Greg? Is he okay? What happened to him?"**

**"Nick, slow down," said Grissom. "Sit down."**

**Nick sighed, and collapsed into the chair in front of Grissom's desk. "So, um, is he okay?"**

**"He's been kidnapped," stated Grissom.**

**"He's been WHAT!"**

**Grissom pulled out an evidence bag, with a letter in it, and placed it on the desk in front of Nick. Nick read the letter.**

_**Dear LV crime lab,**_

_**I have something you want,**_

_**Do you know what it is?**_

_**You have something I want,**_

_**Do you know what it is?**_

_**I want to talk to you,**_

_**You want to talk to me,**_

_**I will contact you,**_

_**You won't contact me,**_

_**Well, not if you ever want to see Greg again...**_

_**Your sincerely,**_

_**Mark Wallace.**_

**"Oh my god!" **

**"Mark Wallace, his daughter was murdered, but the evidence all blew up in the lab," explained Grissom. "That's why he's so angry."**

**"But why did he kidnap Greg?" asked Nick.**

**"It was Greg's lab that caused the case to go cold."**

**"But it's not Greg's fault," protested Nick.**

**"Mark Wallace doesn't know that."**

**"Oh, this so totally sucks," said Nick, clenching his fists into balls.**

**!"£&()**

**A/N: Dum dum dumm, Greg's been kidnapped! Uh oh! That's not good, muahaha. Will they (ever) get him back? Well, not for a good few chapters yet... Heheh...**

** ('') Welly XXX**


	3. 3

**A/N: We find out where Greg is. Almost... muahaha. Can I just say that I'm really proud of this chapter... there's only two words of dialogue... and if you know my other stories, you'll know how dialogue-heavy they are... so this is a really proud moment for me... is anyone else feeling proud?**

**!"£&()**

**Greg opened his eyes, and looked around the room. His head was aching. Every single part of him was aching. Greg thought for a moment, trying to concentrate. The last thing he remembered, he was lying in his garden, getting some fresh air. But he wasn't in the garden now, so where was he?**

**Greg looked around the room. It was huge. There were some large steel doors in one wall, and a smaller door on the far wall. Greg was in a warehouse. "Gee," thought Greg. "That narrows it down to about 8317453781154312 places in Las Vegas", that's if he was still in Las Vegas. Greg had no idea what the time was, he could have been unconcsious for ages, which meant that he could be miles away from Las Vegas, his home. He could be in a different state. He could be in Arizona, or California, the two states nearest to where his home was.**

**Greg tried to move, but he soon realised why he couldn't. He was tied up. His ankles were tied together, and his wrists were tied behind his back. His back. Greg winced from the pain in his back. He wasn't in the most comfortable of positions, and the healing skin on his back was really sore. Greg wished he had his painkillers with him, but he didn't, because they were back at his home, which for all he knew could be 1000 miles away.**

**Greg screwed his eyes shut, and opened them again, in the hope that he'd been imagining it. Perhaps he wasn't really in a warehouse. Perhaps he was just in his bed, and he'd been having a dream. They say that dreams show you how you're feeling, and maybe Greg's dream about being tied up and alone in a warehouse was his was of showing himself that he was tied up and alone in real life. Except Greg didn't feel alone, he had Nick. Nick was Greg's life, he meant the world to him, so why would he feel alone?**

**Greg opened his eyes, and still saw the warehouse. Greg cursed under his breath. Why was he here? Had he been kidnapped? Who would do that? Does anyone know? Does Nick know? Will people come and find him? Greg's head hurt from all the questions. He closed his eyes again, and a few seconds later, he was unconscious.**

**Greg was rudely awoken a little while later by a sharp punch to the face. Greg gasped from the pain, and opened his eyes.**

**"Hello Greg."**

**!"£&()**

**A/N: So, who kidnapped young Wegg? Anyone ideas? Let me know...**


	4. 4

**A/N: I'm looking for a 'beta reader' (I think that's what they're called). Anyone interested? I know my stories do suck sometimes, so I'm looking for someone to help make them un-sucky (is that even a word?). Anyone? Get in touch. I don't bite (much). Seriously, I don't bite. At all. Ever.**

**!"£&()**

**"Nick, drink this," said Catherine, handing the CSI a mug of coffee.**

**"I'm not thirsty," protested Nick as the mug was forced into his hands.**

**"You have to drink something," insisted Catherine, sitting down on the sofa next to Nick. "You're no use to anyone if you pass out from dehyrdation."**

**"Cat, I'm not dehydrated."**

**"Yet."**

**Nick sighed, and put the coffee mug to his lips. He took a sip. It didn't quench his thirst, it just reminded him of a absent coffee-loving member of staff. Greg.**

**Grissom came into the room. "Catherine, I need to talk to you."**

**"Is it about Greg?" asked Nick optimistically.**

**"Yes," explained Grissom. "I've just had a phone call from his kidnapper."**

**"WHAT!" exclaimed Nick. "He's been kidnapped!"**

**"I'm afraid so," said Grissom simply.**

**"OH MY GOD!"**

**"Nick, calm down."**

**"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!"**

**"Nicky, come on," said Catherine, putting her hand on Nick's shoulder. She turned to Grissom. "What did this guy say?"**

**"He said that's Greg's not coming back until we find out who killed his daughter."**

**"And she would be-?"**

**"Jessica Wallace."**

**Catherine gasped. "All the evidence for that case blew up in the lab."**

**"Can you at least try?" asked Grissom. "There may be something you can use that isn't DNA."**

**"I'll do my best," said Catherine. "Can I have Warrick to help?"**

**Grissom nodded.**

**"I want to help too," protested Nick.**

**"No way, Nicky," said Catherine softly. "You're too involved with this. Let us handle it."**

**Nick went to say something, but admitted defeat, and collapsed backwards onto the sofa. "I can't believe this has happened. Greg's not even over the lab explosion yet. Hell, it's been TWO WEEKS, and I know there's no 'right' time to be kidnapped, but this is the worst possible time ever for him. If he hasn't got his meds- h-he's going to be going through hell enough as it is, just with his burns, but if he's being mistreated by his kidnapper as well, I-"**

**"Oh Nick," said Catherine, giving the younger man a hug. "We'll get him back."**

**"I'm so worried about him."**

**"I know. We all are, but we're doing everything we can."**

**"Cat- I'm a CSI, I know what 'everything we can' means."**

**"Then you know that we're doing our best, okay?"**

**"I guess."**

**"Good," said Catherine. "Don't worry."**

**"Ha."**

**!"£&()**

**A/N: Right. That's it. I'm on strike now. Not sure how long for, but just enough to wind everybody up. I'm not writing any more. I will however post random things that I've found in my jungle of a harddrive, but I won't write anything new for at least, ooh, 48 hours. Poke it.**


End file.
